Charlotte and the Doctor
by DonnaNoble89uk
Summary: Charlotte remembers all the stories that her great gramps had told her about her mum (Donna) and the Doctor s adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte and the Doctor

Chapter 1. Charlotte´s Diary entry.

Gramps use to tell me bedtime stories every night about mother and the doctor. This mysterious man in mum´s life, which obviously she met years before she and dad met. The funny thing is that she doesn't remember him. I sometimes can't understand that but gramps says that there are thing I wont understand until I'm much older. I can't even question her about it because gramps told me it was a secret and that those stories were meant to between him and me. He´s told me so many stories about their adventures together. About creatures looking like small fat wobbly things, a place called planet of the Oods, a beautiful but very silent and scary library. I asked my gramps if any of these stories were true and he told me they were, if I believed them.

Gramps told me her and the doctor where like best friends. She was his best companion, like they complemented each other. He said he saved her and that she took care of him when they were travelling the stars and the planets. He told me that before she met the doctor she was gonna marry another man who turned out to be possessed by this raccnos monster, who was a kind of spider who wanted mummy for her plan to destroy the world and that's how she turned out inside the TARDIS which was where the doctor lived and travelled, and which gramps said it was much bigger on the inside.

Now that gramps has died, I don't know what I'm gonna do without him. Who´s gonna tell me my bedtime stories. Well, mum can do that but not like gramps. Those wonderful stories of mum and the doctor. I wish I could meet the doctor. He is the only one who can tell me everything about their adventures and how mummy use to be before she forgot him.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe it actually happened. I met the doctor. He found out about gramps, and he came back. He told me they were very good friends. The day I met him, it was the day of gramps funeral. Mummy was really sad because gramps and her were very close, just as a close as he and I were. Sometimes it surprises me how mum and I a very alike.

The mass was in the morning, I was sitting next to mummy, had my face down and head on her chest and suddenly I had a strange feeling. I turned around and I saw a peculiar man sitting in one of the seats at the back of the church. He looked very familiar but I had no idea who he was. I whispered to Nan, she turned around, and looked very surprised but pleased when she saw him, like she knew him from before. She said he was a friend of gramps and of mum.

After the mass, we went back home. I thought Id never see him again. But I decided to go out for a walk. Obviously mum didn't want to let me, because she says I'm still very young to go out by myself. But I was only going out for some fresh air and it was just gonna be a minute. Thank god Nan convinced her. So I went out and I was walking along the street just outside my house, and I saw the same man that was in the church. He was tall, very skinny, very nice sideburns and nice smile. Not to mention very handsome. He walked towards me.

I saw you in the church. Nan said you and gramps were very good friends.

Yeah, we were. Who are you?

I'm Wilf's great gran daughter.

You mean, your Donna´s daughter?

Yeah, why? Do you know her?

We were old friends. Can't believe how much time has gone.

You look very familiar.

Suddenly, behind him, I saw a small blue police box, very similar to the one gramps described the TARDIS, the doctors TARDIS. I couldn't believe it.

(Looking very surprised) Is that… The, TARDIS?

(Also looking at me surprised) What? How do you know about the TARDIS?

Oh my god, you´re the doctor.

How do you know about me?

So the stories are true. Gramps told me everything about you. Your adventures with my mother. When you travelled the planets and the stars but how she can't remember you anymore.

Really? He told you all that?

Yes, he did. I can't believe it. (Ran into his arms while tears running down my face) Please stay, you have to tell me more about how you and mum met and everything there is to know about the stars and the planets and all of the adventures.

I cant, what if …

In that moment mummy sees me through the window talking to a man, and steps out.

Charlotte!

Hello Donna, nice to see you again (Greeting her, he was really happy to see her again)

I´m sorry, but, who are you?

John smith, remember me? We met the day I was at your house with Sylvia and Wilf. The day you fainted and woke up in your bedroom.

Oh yeah, now I remember.

Im sorry about Wilf, we were very good friends.

Thank you. Do you want to come in for some tea and biscuits?

(I said) Oh please, do stay, just for a while. Please.

(He couldn't say no) Al right, just for a cup of tea.

They went in, and my Nan Sylvia saw him, they both smiled at each other and greeted. I knew Nan would recognize him, she said they use to be friends. But it looked to me as if it had been a long time since they last saw each other. We all sat in the living room. Mum went to the kitchen and Nan asked me to help her while she talked to the doctor, but I wanted to hear their conversation so I peaked through the keyhole and got to hear what they were saying. While Mummy was putting the kettle on, she asked me:

Why are you peeking?

I want to hear what they´re talking about.

Charlotte, what have I told you? It's rude to hear other people´s conversations.

I just want to see something.

I finally could hear.

So, what have you been up to? (She asked him)

Well, same old story. Travelling upon the stars, saving the world, looking out for you. How about you?

Do you miss Donna?

Yes, very much. Was Wilf very sick?

Yeah, he was. He and Charlotte were very close. She's devastated.

Charlotte told me Wilf told her about the adventures Donna and I use to have.

Obviously I knew about it but that was just between them. It would be nice if you stayed around Charlotte. She needs you.

Is she all right?

Yeah, she is. Thing is, she's very much like Donna. She got her spirit. She's full of adventure. She always says she wants to travel the world and see new thing.

I could take her with me. Bet she´d make as good companion, as her mother.

That would be nice, but she is too young. She is just a child; although she got her mother´s personality, ill tell you that.

Really?

Yeah, she got the best of her but she´s also got her dad´s noble heart as well.

And where´s Sean?

He died when she was 6. Car accident.

I'm very sorry to hear that. I remember the last time I saw Donna, on her wedding day. She looked really happy.

They were happy together. It's been really hard for her, but she is hanging in there. She tries her best. She´s a great mother. She´s very careful with Charlotte. Always looking out for her. Caring for her.

I bet she is.

By the time I finished hearing their conversation, I couldn't stop crying. So I went upstairs to my room. The fact is I really wanted to go with the doctor. He would take care of me. And I would help him save the world. It would be so amazing. I know Nan would let me, but mum´s never gonna let me do it. In that moment, someone knocked at my door. It was the doctor.

Are you all right?

I heard what you said downstairs.

Really? What did you hear?

That I'd be a great companion, like my mother.

Yeah you would.

Couldn't you and Nan convince mummy to let me go with you?

It would be an honour to take you with me and continue with the noble, generation of time ladies, but you've got a more special mission here.

What mission?

You've got to take care of your mum for me. She really needs you. She loves you so much.

I know, and I love her, but I want to travel the whole world.

You're twelve years old Charlotte. You've got a whole life ahead of you. You're just starting to live your life. Besides you´re too young to travel by yourself in any means of transportation, young lady. But tell you what, I´ll make you a promise.

What promise?

I´ll wait for you. When you grow up, and you're mature enough, then you´ll come with me.

Do you really mean that?

Yes, I do.

Promise?

Promise.

Cross your heart and hope to die?

Cross my heart and hope to die.

I hope you keep your promise. Iwrongly parked.

ot to go. By the way, Ive got the TARDIS . She loves you so much.

f time ladies, but youve . since they last sa´ll be waiting for you.

I come back for you, I promise. (Small pause) Well then, better go.

(Sadly responding) Oh no, don't go. Can't you stay a little bit longer?

No I cant. I've got to go. By the way, I've got the TARDIS parked in a non-parking area.

All right. I'm gonna miss you.

Me too. Its funny I just met you and I can talk to you, as I've known you for a long time.

I felt that way the day I met Donna.

Really? You did?

Yup. Time for me to go now. You be good. Stay out of trouble. Take care of your mum and Nan for me, and ill see you when you grow up.

We both hugged and went downstairs. Mummy saw me and said.

Are you feeling all right darling?

Yes mummy (I hugged her very hard)

(The doctor said) Well Donna and Sylvia, I must leave, it was nice seeing you again, and it was lovely to meet you Charlotte. You're a beautiful and very smart young lady.

I smiled.

(Mummy said) Thanks for coming. Gramps would've really liked to see you.

I know, me too.

(Nan said) Hope to see you again.

(I said) Oh, we will see him again.

He said goodbye to Nan, to mum and to me. Then he went out the door and I saw how he disappeared through the air. I smiled and stayed there for a couple of minutes, by the living room window. Another tear rolled down my face. Nan saw me, and said.

Don't worry, he´ll be back soon. We´ll see him again.

I know. He´ll come back for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte and The Doctor. Chapter 3: In Danger.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Mum had just come back from visiting daddy at the cemetery. She goes every start of month to talk to him. She tells him how I'm doing and how our lives are going without him. I normally don't go, but my mum makes me go every now and them. She wants to make sure I don't forget him. But not going doesn't mean I'm going to forget about him. I will always remember him. I just don't want to go. I don't believe in talking to gravestones. I believe people who are already buried in the graveyard are not in this world anymore. So I don't see mummy´s point, but I don't say anything to her so I don't hurt her. Anyway, I was in my room, sitting in my window seat, reading one of my Agatha Christie´s books, when suddenly someone knocked on the doctor.

"Come in" not caring at all who was actually behind the door. I didn't even bother to lift my head up. When I got a surprise.

-Hello, you.

- Doctor? Oh my god, what are you doing here?

-Aren't you glad to see me?

- Yes, off course, but what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were gonna come back for me when I've grown up.

- Yeah, well, something´s up and I need your help.

-My help, for what?

- Look, I know I said I was going to come for you, when you were much older, but I need you. You're the only that can help me.

- What is it?

-This may seem a bit strange, and I don't want to make you nervous, but you´re in a little bit of danger.

-(Yelling at him) WHAT! ?

- (The doctor shushes me) Keep it down! You're the only one who has to know. I also have to tell Sylvia but that's another story. But Donna can't know about this because then she´ll be the one in danger.

- (Taking a deep breath) Al right. Get it over with. Tell me.

- There´s this alien guy who knows about you. He wants you.

- What? Who? Why? What for?

- Wilf and I fought against this alien, the last time I saw him. He was actually taking over the whole world and wanting to destroy all human kind. He made all of the people regenerate to look like him, except one person; Donna. Before I left her, I created a secret protective biosphere around her that wouldn't let anything happen to her. So she didn't change, but he found out and tried to make her change. Luckily I got there and could stop him. Now, the bad thing is after so many years (today) he found out about you and I know he´s gonna come for you.

- (Looking at the doctor a bit shocked) Oh god no! That cant be good.

- It's not, at all.

- So, what are we gong to do?

- Well… I need to speak to your grandmother, and convince her to let you come with me for a few days. You´re not safe here, so you'll have to come with me.

- Al right. I don't think Nan will have a problem, the one who you really need to convince, is mother.

- Oh god, yes. I forgot about Donna.

- Do you have a plan?

- I'm thinking. (Small pause) I got it! River Song can help us.

- Who?

- River Song. She´s an archaeologist who can maybe convince Donna. She knew her years ago. They both met in the silent library.

-Really? Wow! That's brilliant. Except for the fact that mother doesn't remember her, or you, or anything!

- Yes but your grandmother does.

- Yeah, but we´ve got to come up with something to make her believe it!

- God! You've got the same sassiness as your mother!

- Got a problem?

- No!

- Good. Now think of something!

- Al right, al right, don't start with your sassiness with me, young lady.

- Oi! Watch it spaceman!

- (Extremely surprised and a bit scared) What? Where did you hear that?

- I don't know, I just came up with it.

- (Looking at me with this really frightening look) You are you´re mother´s clone!

- Why do you say that?

- She use to call me "spaceman" and I use to call her "earth girl"

- Seriously? Oh my god! That's beautiful!

- It was funny. I miss those times.

- I bet she does too.

- Yeah, well… We´ll see what happens. Now I have to go and get professor Song, so she can come up with something to convince Donna, you coming with us.

- You mean, professor Song is also coming?

- Yup.

I screamed excited, even when I didn't know who this professor River Song was. But I had a feeling that she and mum were friends and positively sure that her and me will be very good friends. The adventure is about to begin!


End file.
